


False Truths and Romantic Investigations

by Mura_saki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations, Light Angst, Mentioned Akamatsu Kaede, Might add more characters from V3, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not That Slow Though, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Relationships will be tagged as they appear - Freeform, Saihara and Ouma investigate a murder together, Saihara works at his uncle's detective agency, Slow Burn, Spoilers, mentions of DICE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mura_saki/pseuds/Mura_saki
Summary: It's the start of University and Saihara has many things to be stressed about as a young adult: focusing on his work, studying for exams, meeting new people and unwillingly getting invited to start of the school year parties. Unfortunately for him, that's not all to be stressed about. Tasked by his uncle to find the culprit behind a mans death, Saihara must find a way to keep up with both his studies and investigations in order to not disappoint his uncle or the teachers at Saishuu University. Help comes in the unlikely form of a mysterious student...





	False Truths and Romantic Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Edited the first chapter along with my awesome editor Mina and will finally continue this haha

A pair of footsteps hurriedly made their way towards the entrance, a tall building loomed over the boy who was carrying a small black suitcase. Saihara looked up at the building in front of him, Saishuu University, a college for students with gifted abilities and special talents. The boy glanced at all the windows that were currently in view, he wondered how many students there must be who were going to attend this place. There can only be a few hundred accepted here since this was one of the most influential and famous Universities in Japan. One could only dream about being accepted into this school, mainly because to actually get accepted a student would have to complete an essay on their greatest talents. Saihara was a little more than surprised when he received his letter of acceptance in the mail, having never imagined such a big University would even consider letting him attend.

The insecurities and anxiety that lurked in the pit of Saihara's gut suddenly reeled him in from reality. The boy lowered his hat as his face contorted into an expression he made too often. How could he even live up to his detective family lineage? Will he be able to keep up with his studies while also working at the detective agency? There is a multitude of talented people who deserve to be here, but he just solved a case and gets called a young genius right off the bat. He really didn't think he deserved to be here, he knew that an older girl with the same sort of talent went here and she was truly incredible. People looked up to her, but with Saihara people only knew him because of his Uncle. The detective could already tell that classes here was going to be difficult. But he was lucky for one thing, and that was the fact that his two friends, Kaito and Harukawa would be attending too.

Suddenly he felt a hand smack his back incredibly hard, unintentionally pulling Saihara from his thoughts.

“Hey Shuuichi! What's up man?” Speak of the devil, there is the guy himself. Saihara jumped back a bit from Momota, expression full of surprise as he rubbed at the spot, in a rhythmic pace, where the taller man hit him.

“Ah hello Kaito-kun, I'm just thinking about... things.” Saihara replied timidly, as he looked back at the building with a flustered face. Momota looked at him for a second before a look of realisation appeared on his face.

“Haha you're scared, aren't you? Well don't worry buddy, I'm here with you!” the excitable man grinned cheerfully, giving Saihara a thumbs up before walking ahead. The young detective decided to follow his friend, carrying his suitcase along with him.

They walked into the building together, along with other students who were just arriving. Although they would be going to classes and studying here, today was only for setting up and getting comfortable. This meant they would be given their keys to their dorms so they could get settled in with their roommates. Saihara already knew who his roommate was, a boy named Amami Rantarou. As the young student walked with Momota, he wondered what type of person Amami would be. Would he be an uncaring and messy roommate or a nice person who minds his own business? Saihara just hoped him and his roommate would get along well enough for his life to be peaceful.

 

 

 

 

The detective walked the halls of the University, taking quick glances at what sort of classrooms and different study areas there was. Many of them seemed to be normal lecture rooms but others had different symbols placed on the door, most likely indicating the types of subjects studied there. As he walked, Saihara caught a glimpse of a door with a music note plastered neatly on it. He slowed down a bit, inspecting the door for the music room. There were many other music rooms in the University but this one caught his attention. As everything around him froze, the soft tune of a melody played by a piano was all to be heard. That tune being the silent yet striking Clair de Lune. A sweet melody he knew by heart, one that the boy would often listen to being played by only a certain person. His heart ached as he heard the piano play inside the room, the person played well but it wasn't who Saihara wanted to be listening to play. How could a simple piano along with a sweet song make him feel this way? Well, he did not need to be asking that as he knew why. The past was something Saihara often tried to forget, but of course, a day didn't go by without thinking of _her_. _She_ was someone incredibly special to Saihara, the girl who helped make him be the person he was today-

Stop it. It’s unnecessary to focus on the past, it already plagued his every thought at night, which stupefyingly has not taken a toll on him to the point where anyone other than his conscience can tell. Saihara tried his hardest to push all those stupid thoughts away. If he didn't speed up now, Momota would unknowingly leave him behind.

Saihara and Momota finally reached the office where they were told their dorm numbers and given their keys. Momota did the talking and the lady at the desk handed him two keys with the numbers “103” and “214” attached to simple key rings. Momota threw the second one to Saihara and told him his room would be on the second floor since it's in the two hundreds. Saihara listened thoughtfully as the other explained the location of the inconceivably substantial building. As he finally parted ways with the other boy, the thoughts of anxiety started clouding his mind once again. What if he made a bad impression right on the first day with the so-called Amami? The poor boy wasn't used to meeting new people by himself, which was one of the main reasons why he hung around Momota a lot, he should probably fix that part of himself for various reasons.

As he walked up the stairs to the next floor he tiredly dragged his suitcase up each step, he would use the elevator but Saihara knew there would be other students using it so he preferred to venture alone. When Saihara finally got to the top he grabbed the keys from his pocket and checked the number of his keys while checking the numbers on the door. He eventually got to the door with the number “214” and knocked softly before opening the door. It was unlocked so Saihara stepped into the room and observed the inside of his dorm.

The walls were light grey and there seemed to be a tiny kitchen area for them. To the side was a door that Saihara assumed was the bedroom. There was also a door to the toilet, which made Saihara feel uneasy as he realised there were no showers in the dorm room. At that moment the bedroom door opened slowly and a tall young man with green hair stepped out, two rather noticeable strands of hair perking up oddly from the center of his hair, nonetheless in Saihara's eyes he was rather attractive. Saihara shook those thoughts out of his head as he looked at the other man. With his hand still on the doorknob the taller male waved to Saihara, a smile on his refined face.

“Hey there, you must be Saihara Shuuichi right?” He talked almost nonchalantly, like he was just a carefree guy. His voice was a smooth almost milky tone that was quite deep but not too deep for his age, unfortunately Saihara still had the voice of a 13 year old girl which sometimes made him feel self-conscious when he compared himself to other boys. Saihara nodded awkwardly, extending his hand out skittishly for the other boy to shake. It wasn't too rough for a handshake, gentle enough for Saihara to feel nearly at ease with him.

“Ah yes that's right.”

“I'm Amami by the way, nice to meet you.” Amami let go of Saihara’s hand, smiling calmly as the other boy tried to find something to say. He found that when he had to make conversation with strangers, his mind would go utterly blank. It was one of his main problems that Kaito really wanted Saihara to change.

“N-nice to meet you too…”

“Are you going to continue holding your suitcase like that?” Amami questioned, pointing towards the bag that Saihara was tightly gripping onto.

“Oh yeah, is it okay if I just leave it in the bedroom?” As if he just remembered he was holding his suitcase, Saihara went to go put it down but instead Amami took Saihara's belongings carefully away from his grasp. Saihara guessed he was just trying to be polite, but he hated when he appeared to be a bother.

“You must have walked a long way with this heavy stuff, what do you have in here by the way?.”

"Ah just clothes and a few files, and you don't have to..." But Amami did not listen as he walked to their shared room to place Saihara's suitcase on his bed. He then turned around with a mellow expression before looking at Saihara, a question clearly on his mind.

“So Saihara-kun, what are you here for? What's your special talent?” He seemed to be asking Saihara with genuine interest. Amami took a seat on his bed and looked up at the nervous boy, the tips of his fingers quivering ever so slightly. Saihara thought for a moment before deciding that he should probably sit on his own bed too.

“Yeah, um I'm actually a detective in training, I currently work for my uncle at his agency.” The shorter boy thought about his Uncle, and how happy he was for Saihara to be going to Saishuu University. His Uncle was always proud of Saihara for his minor achievements, seeing him similar to a son.

“Ah I see, that sounds pretty interesting. Are you working on anything at the moment?” Amami asked him with another display of genuine interest. How nice of him to actually ask about it, he seemed to be a pretty alright guy.

“I'm sort of on a break right now because it's the start of University, b-but before I was working on a bit of a difficult case, I'm not sure if I can speak to you about it though.” Saihara tried his best to provide an entertaining enough answer without having to actually talk about the case. Although Amami seemed pretty trustworthy, he still didn't want to screw this up for his Uncle. Saihara reached out for his hat, pulling it down in nervousness.

“Ah well it's alright if you can't talk about it openly.”

"Yeah, because like I guess it's better if I just keep the information to myself, not that I think you're suspicious or anything if you get what I'm saying..." Saihara caught himself from rambling further, he did not want to make Amami feel uncomfortable so quickly. The green haired man chuckled politely, sensing Saihara's distress.

"No need to worry about it so much, Saihara-kun."

Amami looked to Saihara for a moment before remembering something, he went to grab his phone as he spoke.

“Oh yeah before I forget, do you think I could have your number just in case I need it?” The green haired boy asked politely, as he held out his phone for Saihara to use. The detective nodded and gently took the phone, swiftly guiding his fingertips around the phone’s surface to avoid thoughtless mistakes, to type his number.

“Thanks, don't worry about me spamming you or anything.” It was at that moment Saihara felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for his phone and politely asked Amami to wait a moment, seeing that he had a message from Momota.

 

**Kaito** : HEY SHUUICHI, HABE YOU MET YOUR ROOMMATE YET?

 

Of course he couldn't wait until Saihara texted him, and the other boy was so excited that he missed his typo there.

 

**Saihara** : Yes I have, he seems to be a pretty decent guy, what about you?

 

**Kaito** : THATS GOOD! my roommates alright too hes doing robotics as a major, isnt that pretty cool :D

 

**Kaito** : anyway did you want to come over to the cafe across from the school?

 

**Saihara** : Sure that's sounds good, right now?

 

**Kaito** : yeah just about to head out, OH btw Harumaki is coming too!

 

He didn't even need to inform Saihara that Harukawa would be joining, he assumed she would be there anyway. The trio had always been together since High school and had stayed friends ever since, mainly due to Kaito's great insistence abilities.

 

**Saihara** : Alright, see you there :-)

 

**Kaito** : what did i say about using that awful smiley face Shuuichi

 

Ignoring the last message, the detective pocketed his phone as he went to get his jacket from the coat hanger by the door. Though it seemed to be Spring, the weather outside was still chilly enough to warrant wearing warm clothing.

“Amami-kun I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back in around uh, half an hour” Saihara looked to the other male in question, smoothing out his hair in a rush.

“Alright, I'll just be here hanging out”

“I’ll see you later then.” With that, Saihara took his things and left the dorms, humming an incoherent tune to match bliss mood as he made his way to his eventual destination.

 

 

 

 

Saihara briskly walked into the tiny cafe, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. The detective looked around and sighed in relief as he noticed that there were very few people inside. There were a few people sitting at a table and a teen seated by themself nearby. Over to his left Saihara hears a booming voice, and he immediately looked to the corner of the cafe to find his two friends sat together in a booth.

“Then the dude walks in with some robotic looking thing and almost drops it!” Ah so he is talking about his roommate, but why does he have to be so loud? The detective walked over to the pair, Momota noticing him almost immediately.

“Shuuichi!” Momota beckoned him over and Saihara made his way towards them.

“Hey Kaito-kun, hello Harukawa-san.” He briefly greeted them as he sat down opposite of the pair.

“Hello Saihara.” Harukawa said in her usual uncaring tone and stoney face, Saihara got used to her attitude throughout the time they had spent together during High school so it did not bother him anymore. Okay maybe a little... but he knew that was just Harukawa's natural expression.

“So Shuuichi, I was just talking about my roommate. He's majoring in robotics which I think is pretty fucking awesome!”

“Yeah you told me, that is very interesting, is he nice?”

“Oh well yeah I guess so, a bit awkward but that's okay! Anyway what are your roommates like guys?” Momota asked with a curiosity akin to a child's, sort of like a puppy meeting other dogs for the first time. But now that Saihara thought about it, Kaito was pretty similar to a dog, getting excited over snow and barking when he got too boisterous...

“Well my roommate’s okay, she's not bothersome unlike you.” Harukawa jokingly said, closing her eyes while she sipped at her tea. Momota gasped in fake offence, head spinning around to face Maki.

“I'm not bothersome, am I Harumaki?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night...”

“And I thought you loved me…” He looked down feigning anguish, hand placed at his chest dramatically. Harukawa looked away embarrassed, her cheeks slightly pink as she fiddled with her long dark hair ever so slightly.

“Kaito… cut the crap please.” Looks like the poor girl is not too good at dealing with the melodramatic man's affection.

"Ah but I know you love me so much, Harumaki. You just can't resist Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars' charm." The man in question made an extravagant pose, almost knocking the tea out of Harukawa's hand. She smacked his arm to stop him from playing around, face clearly showing her anger, with a tinge of embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

After that the waitress came by to take Saihara's order, black coffee just to keep his energy up. He had expected to be third wheeling Kaito and Harukawa, but he did not mind. As long as both of his friends were in a loving relationship, he was of course happy. The trio continued to talk about their roommates, Saihara had learned that Harukawa’s roommate was a small magician, who preferred to be labeled a mage and apparently only ever wanted to talk about magic in even the strangest situations. Saihara had no clue why a magician would be scouted by the University but he guessed she must be incredibly talented.

“Anyway, how's your murder case going or whatever?” It took a few moments for Saihara to realise that Harukawa was asking him a question. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and sipped on his coffee before replying.

“Ah it's okay I guess, we have a few suspects in mind but other than that I don't really have much else to investigate.”

“Woah! Who do you think killed him?” Momota asked genuinely curious, violet eyes shining with interest. The man jumped out of his seat with excitement, accidentally bumping Harukawa in the arm. Her drink spilled a bit and she grunted, looking at Momota with an exasperated expression. Momota realised how he might look as he sat back down, coughing into his hand.

"Not that I'm happy he was killed, I hate murderers but still your job is pretty interesting, you get to like catch the bad guy and shit." He tried redeeming himself, and Saihara only chuckled a bit at the young man's behaviour.

“Well I really shouldn't be saying this but we have a certain group in mind, do you know DICE?” The two of them thought for a moment before Harukawa spoke up.

“Oh, those stupid kids that go around stealing very valuable items from rich people, like a bunch of annoying little robin hoods?”

“Yeah, they are our number one suspect... at the moment.”

“Wait but they've never actually killed people though? Why do you suspect them?” Saihara glanced at Momota, surprised that Momota even knew that much about them.

“That's what we thought, but still they are known to steal from very rich people so them killing someone who comes from a rich family does make sense...” Saihara contemplated for a moment before continuing his reasoning.

“...Especially since at the scene of the crime, the victim’s chain jewellery and phone were stolen, DICE have also done things such as tie up and interrogate a couple of awfully rich people. That was done earlier to identify their other more private resorts or bank account details if I recall correctly. Thus suspecting them of murder then becomes easier to-” Putting a hand to his chin in concentration, Saihara stopped speaking in order to think about the case a bit. Things just did not feel right to him, why would they kill the victim and only steal those minor things? Why not just steal from the victim’s home? And why even take those things, they did not seem that important? Should DICE even be suspected? What if they did not do it, and Saihara fails his Uncle-

“Don't worry so much about it Shuuichi, aren't you on a break right now?” Once again Saihara was pulled out of his thoughts, he looked back to Momota who was grinning at him.

“Come on, let's just enjoy our first week at University.” The young adult was always so carefree when it came to these sort of things. That is what Saihara liked most about Kaito, sure he could be brash but the man really did care about the people closest to him. He could always sense when someone was struggling internally, he never looked down on people but rather tried helping them. He was a great friend to keep around, sometimes Saihara felt like he did not deserve a friend like Kaito.

The trio kept discussing university for a bit before deciding it was time to part ways. They exchanged their farewells, promising to catch up again soon. Harukawa and Momota walked out of the cafe together, holding hands as they continued on their way back. Saihara decided to stay behind so he could finish his coffee, thinking about the case was stressful but hopefully the coffee would boost his energy for later that night. As he sipped on his drink, the boy felt a stare piercing into his back. Saihara turned around to look at the other customers in the cafe but all he could see were a number of people enveloped in their own activities. He decided to shake off the feeling and just finish up his coffee before it had the chance to get the smallest bit cold.

 

 

 

 

Reading over the case files for the hundredth time that night, Saihara sighed as he realised he was not getting any closer to finding a lead. He knew he shouldn't be working on the case just yet as his Uncle had given him enough time to take a break from it, but unfortunately Saihara was the type to work diligently on something because he would much rather fill in the depths of his mind with things worthwhile. It was already 2 am and his roommate was sound asleep on the other side of the room. He needed to focus so that he could at least go to bed knowing he obtained a new clue, even if it was indeed very purposeless.

The victim came from a very wealthy family, his parents said he was the lonely type with barely any friends as nice as that sounds coming from his own parents, maybe Saihara should talk to them himself to get more information. They said he was quieter during the days leading up to his death, maybe he got into some trouble? But with who, and what kind of trouble? Was it drug related or maybe something completely different? The victim was around Saihara's age, that gave him a few chills. This means he went to a high school, so maybe he has ex-classmates that may know a little something about him? The detective would have to ask the parents when he gets the chance to see them. Then there was the whole thing with DICE. Sure they were wanted criminals, but Saihara didn't know if they were related to this particular case in anyway. The other detectives who worked in the same agency really had their minds set on the culprits being DICE, so maybe he should look into that too. Unfortunately, no one knew who DICE are or where they are located so that part might be a bit tricky.

"Shit." So many questions, yet there were little to no answers. Saihara heard a muffled sound come from Amami's bed, was he awake? Saihara anxiously hoped not as it would be his fault. He saw the figure of his roommate roll around in his bed before falling back asleep again. Right... Saihara guessed it was time to finally rest. He packed up his files, putting them away neatly so he did not lose anything.

Getting ready for bed, the tired boy knew he was not going to enjoy sleeping one bit, to say the least. It's not like he felt awake enough in the morning anyway. The practically sleepwalking boy didn't even feel satisfied with what he had worked on today, though that is how he feels anytime he works on an exuberant case such as this. Saihara climbed into bed, his head hitting the pillow while his tired body finally got to rest. Tomorrow would be a crucial day as it would start of his classes, so he would really need to rest. He closed his eyes, forcing all thoughts out of his mind as he descended into the abyss called sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, more characters will show up soon...  
> Hey guys! This is my first time writing something like this, so if it seems a little weird then that's why. If you like you can give constructive criticism, I would really appreciate the help. Also if you have any recommendations or ideas for the story, feel free to leave them down below. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
